


Tag

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background romantic LAMP, Fluff, Gen, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Because you never learn a goddamn thing.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_MlBCb9-m8&list=OLAK5uy_kf2mr4s7G3ErS-ruCXgDFFwY8HyHQijfA&index=12It's a lot fluffier than the prompt would lead you to believe.
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Tag

Damian wandered through the empty house. He had nothing to do at the moment. The house was clean. Logan, Virgil, and Remus were at work. Roman had taken Patton out on a date. The empty halls stared at him. He pulled out his phone and put on the first playlist that popped up just to have something to listen to.

He checked on his snakes, but that didn’t take long seeing as how he had already made sure they had everything they needed earlier in the day when he fed them. He wandered down the stairs, looking at the pictures, then pulled out his laptop. He clicked through some random articles, then started to go down a wikipedia rabbit hole. He had ended up on the page for a philosopher, Emanuel Kant, when he heard the front door unlocking. He checked the time, it was probably Logan coming home from work for a quick break before he left for his evening classes at the local college. He turned off the music and set his laptop aside.

“Hello, Damian,” Logan said, starting up the stairs, presumably to his room.

“I bet you had an absolutely  _ horrendous  _ day.”

“It was an average day. There was nothing special about work, although I did see a rare bird. I believe it is on the endangered list. It will have to research it later.”

“Interesting.”

“If you’ll excuse me,I need to go to my room to pack my project that is due today.”

“Of course,” Damian replied and turned back to his computer . He continued down the rabbit hole, somehow finding his way in to an article  _ on  _ rabbit holes. Funnily enough from there he found an article on wikipedia deep diving/rabbit holes. He chuckled to himself as he read through whoever had wrote the article’s words, then started to go in to the page for Alice in Wonderland, from there on to the sequels, the queen of hearts, playing cards, card games, and the door opened again. He checked the time again, it was probably Virgil this time. He wouldn’t want to talk to anyone for at least an hour. He never liked to talk to people after work. Damian, Logan, Roman, and Patton had all tried to convince him to quit and find a job he liked better at various moments in time, but they had no success. 

He hopped on to the page about jobs and clicked through various professions. 

The door opened again shortly thereafter, and he checked the time to see it was probably Logan leaving for class. Remus would be home in about half and hour. Roman and Patton could be coming back any minute, but he knew they probably wouldn’t be back until it was time to cook dinner, maybe even later if Roman had chosen an especially good, or far away, spot.

A door upstairs opened, and Virgil came out.

“Hello, Virgil, I trust you had a  _ wonderful  _ day at work.”

“Ugh, no kidding. I hate kids.”

“You  _ couldn’t  _ just quit and find a new job.”

“But what if I hate the next job even more? Or can’t find one?”

“You said that about your last job before you got fired.”

“It’s not my fault they forgot to tell me they had an allergy to peanuts.”

“But it is  _ not  _ your fault you have a job you hate because you never learn a goddamn thing.”

“Did you just quote My Chemical Romance at me?”

“No.”

“Did you have an emo phase you never revealed to me?”

“No.”

“When was it? Oh, I bet it was in middle school, or maybe when I was living with my parents and going to the community college, I bet that was it. How many songs do you have on this?” Virgili asked, leaning over Damian to snatch up his phone.

“Give that back!”

“Hm, Welcome to the Black Parade, classic, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, a staple for any emo, Misery Business, I wouldn't take you to be a fan of Paramore, Remember the Laughter, huh, I haven’t heard this one before,” Virgil started to scroll through his phone, holding it out of Damian’s reach. Damian jumped and managed to snatch it from Virgil.

“Alright, let’s see, Remember the Laughter, Ray Toro? How have I not heard of this?” Virgil asked the air, clicking on the first song, listened for a minute, then paused the song, “Dang, he sings better than I thought he would. Are there any more albums you found that I’m missing out on?”

“If there were, I would  _ totally  _ tell you right after you took my phone.”

“Fair enough.”

“What are you doing this evening?”

“Just hangin. I’ll probably watch a movie or something with one of the others when they get back. Logan probably, since Roman and Patton are out on a date right now.”

“I’m sure you  _ don’t  _ mean you’re going to start watching a documentary with Logan, Patton and Roman will drift over, and Roman will convince you to watch a Disney movie.”

“Are you sure you’re not dating us, too?”

“I would simply  _ adore  _ having to put in the work to maintain romantic relations with 4 people. I  _ won’t  _ stick with platonic.”

“I don’t think having a romantic relationship would be much more work than you already put in to our platonic relationship.”

“I  _ do  _ care.”

“I think you’re making excuses.”

“Shut up.”

Virgil smiled and hit play on the album. They sat together listening to the music and enjoying each other’s company until the door opened.

“I’m home! And I dragged Roman and Patton along, too.”

“By that he means he burst in on us having a perfectly good conversation in the park.”

“A conversation that looked a lot like kissing.”

“Remus!”

“What? It’s true! What’re you listening to?”

“A Ray Toro album that Damian hid the existence of from me.”

“I  _ didn’t  _ think you already knew about it.”

“Rey Toro? That translates to King Bull.”

“He’s one of the kings of emo, thank you very much, Princey!”

Every laughed at that, making a splotchy blush form across Virgil’s face.

“Alright, who wants to vote on what we’re having for dinner?”

“Pizza?” Virgil suggested.

“Make it with pineapple. And beets. And chickpeas. And-”

“We’re not having pizza, Remus.”

“But it would be good!”

“Anyone have any suggestions other than pizza?”

“Pasta and garlic bread?” Roman suggested.

“What about just straight up garlic bread?” Virgil suggested with a small laugh to show he was joking.

“Or just straight up garlic!” Remus said, nothing in his tone or facial expression suggesting that he was joking.

“Pasta and garlic bread, coming right up!” Patton replied, and slipped past to get to the kitchen.

“Hey, Remus, do you know when Damian had his emo phase?”

“He had an emo phase?” Roman asked, draping himself over the couch.

“Oh yes! For a year in college. He even put on eyeshadow every now and then.”

“Remus,” Damian groaned, burying his face in his shirt.

“Aw, don’t worry, everyone has an emo phase. Except for Virgil. I think being emo for the past 10 years qualified emo as one of his personality traits,” Roman replied.”

“Shut up, Princey.”

“Make me,” he smiled, leaning over to accept the short kiss Virgil willingly gave him.

“What is that?” Remus asked. Damian fought back a smile at the beginning of his stupid tradition every time he saw Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil kissing one of the others.

“Affection,” Roman and Virgil replied at the same time.

“Disgusting.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

“Hey, Princey, what’s the musical of the week?”

“Well, I recently watched The Guy who Didn’t Like Musicals! It’s by the same people who did Twisted, and it’s simply amazing! I was thinking of getting everyone to watch it for movie night next Friday.”

“Let me guess: you’re choosing next Friday so you can memorize all the songs?”

“Perhaps.”

“You don’t have to memorize every song in order to enjoy a musical.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Down with the traitor!” Remus yelled, jumping at Virgil, who jumped up and sprinted for the back door.

“Damian, save me!”

“I  _ do  _ have something better to do,” Damian shrugged, following them outside and picking up a stick to pretend to fight off Roman.

“Get him! I’ll hold off his guard,” Roman yelled, picking up a stick, too. They pretended to fence, hearing Virgil and Remus shout insults back and forth at each other. Roman stepped forward and slid his stick under Damian’s arm.

“Oh no. I have been killed. You must run, Virgil,” he said in a dead pan, then fell backwards in to the grass.

“Don’t you die, Damian! And he’s dead. I’m going to bring you back to life just to kill you myself,” Virgil yelled. Damian smiled and looked up at the clouds, listening to them chase each other around. He was surprised by the amount of time they could spend entertaining themselves by chasing each other, but he supposed tag had to be a popular children’s game for a reason. He was also surprised by the fact that none of them had stopped yet to catch their breath. That wouldn’t stay true for long, he knew. Remus was the first one to drop out.

“I’ve run too far, and exhaustion has claimed me. Fair thee well!”

“I will avenge you!”

“Did you know an average of 100 people choke to death on pen caps each year?”

“I will not avenge you!” Roman yelled, taking a detour to stand over Remus and glare at him. Remus, in turn, blew a raspberry at him. Virgil took the opportunity to climb and tree. 

“You will never catch me!” he yelled, “I have to power of the emo gods on my side.” He pulled out his phone and started playing Welcome to the Black Parade.

“I thought you said that guy was an emo king.”

“They’re all kings and gods, although...how would you know Ray is part of My Chemical Romance?”

“You knew me during my emo phase.”

“Mhm, you look good in black.”

“You should see me in a crown.” 

“And I though Patton was the boyfriend to go to for puns.”

“Alas, he is able to out-pun me, and I’m afraid my pun skills are limited to theatre puns, oh, also?”

“Mhm?”

“Got you,” Roman said, booping his nose. Virgil hissed at him, prompting laughter from Roman and Damian. Virgil swung down from the tree and turned off the music.

“How close to done do you think dinner is?”

“It’s only been 10 minutes, so probably not close.”

“I can’t believe I just ran for 10 minutes.”

“To be fair you were up in a tree for a decent portion of the time.”

“Well, running and sitting in a tree has made me hungry.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait, stormcloud. You know Patton won’t take the food out until Logan is here.”

“I  _ do  _ think that will be a problem,” Damian said, hearing the door open. They crowded back in to the house to see Logan setting up his homework.

“Salutations. I presume you’re aware you have grass on your backs, Damian and Remus?” 

“We have absolutely  _ no  _ idea how any grass could have gotten on our backs.”

“I see.”

“Watcha working on, Specs?”

“I am starting research for an essay on the effectiveness of the endangered species act. The deadline is quite tight, so could you please be quiet or leave the room?”

“Of course, sweet studying,” Roman replied and they slipped in to the kitchen. Damian paused to collect his laptop, and so was just in earshot to hear Virgil asking Logan if he wanted to watch a movie later that evening if he had time and Logan agreeing to it. Virgil and Damian followed Roman and Remus in to the kitchen, where they picked up a thread of conversation and ran with it. By the time Patton put food on the table and collected Logan, the topic of conversation had somehow mutated from musicals to who would be likely to survive a zombie apocalypse.

“I think vets, they have training on not letting patients bite them,  _ and  _ they know medicine! I mean, sure, for animals, but it can’t be that different, right?”

“I would think that veterinarians that specialize in reptiles or birds would have a more difficult time applying their skills to themselves. Most veterinary medicines and techniques were originally made for humans, especially in the case of other mammalians, but it stands to reason that with animals so different from humans the medicine would affect them differently,” Logan pointed out without questioning how or why they were debating this.

“But what about all those people who have underground bunkers with a bunch of supplies?” Virgil asked.

“Prolonged isolation has detrimental effects on social creatures such as humans,” Logan replied, starting to eat.

“What if they took their family down there with them?”

“That’s an interesting route to take.”

“Can you imagine being trapped with your family in a bunker? All the yelling,” Roman said, doing an exaggerated shiver.

“You literally live with your brother.”

“And my wonderful boyfriends and wonderful friend.”

“Also, you leave the house on a regular basis for work, so living with one family member is not equitable to being confined to a small space with them.”

“Whoever said the bunker needs to be small? Have you seen some of those doomsday preparers? They’ll be living in luxury when the world goes to waste.”

“The average person’s bunker would likely be a part of their house. The best solution for an average person would be to lock themselves in a bathroom with a lot of food supplies, a first aid kit, and any weapons they have. After they exhaust their food supply, they would have to arm themselves and see if they can find any survivors, as well as more food.”

“Why a bathroom?”

“Bathrooms generally are able to be locked from the inside, have running water, and don’t have windows.”

“Have you thought about this before, L?” Virgil asked, stabbing the pasta as if it had personally offended him.

“Not specifically in the terms of a zombie apocalypse, which cannot happen, as dead people cannot be revived, but in the case of a hurricane where I would not be able to evacuate, that is the course of action I would take. Of course, I would emerge before I exhausted my food supplies, as after the storm I would survey the damage and see if I could wave down a rescue team so that I am not trapped in my house.”

“So basically yes, but not really.”

“If that’s how you’d like to phrase,” Logan replied, taking another bit of pasta. They ate and chatted some more, the topic meandering without a direction. Logan was the first to go, excusing himself to work on his essay some more, then Virgil excused himself to go look for any more albums Damian had supposedly hidden from him. Patton excused himself to the dishes, then Roman to hunt for props the local theater needed for their production, leaving just Remus and Damian in the kitchen. 

“What have you been doing all day anyways?”

“I  _ didn’t  _ clean then fall down a wikipedia rabbit hole.”

“Poor, poor Damian. Did you get to the page on murder?”

“I  _ did  _ get to the page on murder.”

“That’s a shame, it’s an interesting read.”

“I  _ do  _ think I’ll go looking it up. I  _ do  _ think that if you’re going to write today you’re running out of time.”

“But I’m done with the first draft, and I don’t want to edit it,” Remus complained. 

“I  _ do  _ think procrastinating will help you.”

“You’re no fun,” Remus replied, but got up and went upstairs, presumably to start editing. Damian retreating to his room to check on his snakes, then decided to pass the time with a video game he had been meaning to play. A little while later he heard a documentary start downstairs, and shortly after that Roman’s voice drifted up through the ceiling. About an hour later he heard the opening music to what was definitely not a documentary. He smiled, imagining what they probably looked like. Logan would be sitting on the couch with Virgil stretched out on the couch with his head in Logan’s lap. Roman would claim all the pillows to make himself a throne off the end of the couch, and Patton would be in his onsie on the floor next to Roman, holding hands with both Virgil and Roman. He put away his computer and drifted asleep to the sound of music and the occasional comment beneath him.


End file.
